El juego de la busqueda de Luffy y sus amigos
by narushizu4ever
Summary: La banda de los mugiwara esta en una isla decierta,Luffy se aburre muy pronto pero a Robin se le vieno una idea ¡Que comienze la busqueda! N/A: el titulo es otro ya que el anterior no me cabía gomen Xp


**El juego de la búsqueda de la tripulación del sombrero de paja**

**/Ni-hao! Ummm a pesar de que estoy severamente lastimada del cuerpo con una gran cortada en el brazo y un severo raspón que en el pie que haga que caminar sea una tortura, estoy decidida a escribirles algo ¡Así sea lo ultimo que haga!...kamisama no escuches eso quiero vivir por lo menos hasta comprarme un peluche de Tony,Tony Chopper, Kirara o P-chan en la próxima convención de anime de este mes D:/ **

**Discraimer: Mi no ser Echiiro Oda y no tener los derechos de One Piece ni ganar dinero por esto **

**Capitulo 1: ¡Juguemos algo!**

La tripulación del sombrero de paja había desembarcado en una isla que al parecer estaba desierta, no había rastros de civilización en todo el lugar, solo estaba la fauna y flora de aquél hermoso paisaje.

-Aburrido, Aburrido-se quejaba Luffy con fastidio-¿Cuándo creen que nos podamos ir-pedía saber-

-¡Luffy deja de preguntar eso ya es la decima vez que lo dices!-le reclamaba Nami-

-Es que este lugar es muy aburrido no hay puestos, ni gente-les decía-¡Ni carne!-prosiguió alterado-

La mayoría de su tripulación se quedo viéndolo muy raro allí había muchos animales ¿de donde creía que salía la carne?

-Luffy debemos quedarnos aquí otro tiempo esta isla es el único lugar donde Chopper puede encontrar varias plantas medicinales que necesita y donde Ero-chef puede encontrar deliciosa fruta-le explico Zoro-

-¿A quien llamas Ero-chef Marimo idiota?-le reclamaba el susodicho

-¡Jo, pero este lugar es muy aburrido!-hizo un mohín con sus mejillas el chico de goma ignorando por supuesto a Sanji-

Su tripulación suspiro resignada tenían que encontrar la manera de entretener a su capitán o deberían aguantar las constantes quejas de este.

Para ponerse de acuerdo o los nakamas se reunieron en grupo todos menos Luffy que no dejaba de preguntarse que era eso que murmuraba su tripulación

-¿Y si jugamos a algo?-sugirió Ussop-

-¿Bromeas?, eso solo nos distraerá de nuestra búsqueda de las plantas y la fruta-contesto Nami-

-Mi Nami-san tiene razón en todo absolutamente, no solo es bella sino que también es inteligente-alagaba-Sanji con ojos de enamorado-

Todos estaban por desechar la idea de Ussop pero un sonido los detuvo

-¡Ussop esa es una genial idea!-exclamo emocionado Luffy quien había escuchado toda la conversación-

-¡Olvídalo Luffy mi amada Nami-san dijo que no es no!-le respondió el rubio agarrándolo de la camisa y gritándole a la cara-

-Cocinero-san-se oye la voz de cierto miembro que hasta ahora había permanecido callado-No veo porque no podamos jugar y hacer la búsqueda a la vez-agregaba-

-¿Ah que te refieres Robin?-inquirió Nami-

-A que podemos jugar a la búsqueda de objetos-le explico la otra sin dejar de sonreír-Solo piénsenlo es el juego indicado para el capitán-san es como buscar un tesoro, las provisiones que necesitamos serán nuestros objetos de búsqueda y…-vio que la mayoría no prestaba mucho interés-El ganador recibirá cualquier premio que este desee-prosiguió con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Sabía de sobra que sus compañeros iban a caer con eso…

-¡Echo!-gritaron todos muy animados-

-Muy bien entonces que empiece el…-iba a indicar el inicio de el juego pero alguien la detuvo-

-¡Tengo una mejor idea en vez de buscar individualmente formemos parejas!-sugirió Sanji-

-¡Súper idea!-agrego Franky haciendo una de sus ridículas poses-

-Bien podemos usar los mondadientes que Sanji trae en su bolsillo para definir quienes serán los equipos-indico Nami-

-¡Hai!-accedieron los demás-

Después de dejar todos los palillos de diferentes tamaños los piratas agarraron cada quien uno…

**Continuara…**

**/Hay nanita que suspenso jajajaja xD quienes creen que sean los equipos ¿eh? : P, por cierto tooodos los 9 miembros, que Brooak y Chopper no hablaran no se significa que no estén xD, ya en el próximo van a hablar xD, Por cierto la convención de anime y comics "LA MOLE" se acerca si algún usuario de FF quiere venir mándenme un review o mensaje privado a ver si los puedo invitar a mi grupo si alcanzo suficientes miembros hare una presentación de colsplay grupal yai! Otra cosa ando haciendo algo de juego de rol de One Piece si algún fan esta interesado ya saben review :P/ **


End file.
